Peter Parker (Earth-8096)
, (reservist), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, student, photographer for the Daily Bugle | Education = High School | Quotation = Can I be your sidekick? | Speaker = Spider-Man | Origin = Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider that granted him proportionate powers of an arachnid. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost | First = | Last = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 26 | Voiced by = Drake Bell | HistoryText = Spider-Man is one of the many heroes without public known identity, and Maria Hill wanted him to register with S.H.I.E.L.D. under the registration act. J. Jonah Jameson, head of the Daily Bugle, spread slander towards him over the years through his newspaper. This caused public opinion of him to vary, while most believed what they read and looked at him as a menace, some people like Tony Stark saw him as a hero. At some point in time, Peter Parker became a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Jameson had assigned him and Betty Brant to interrogate Captain America; out to prove that the accusations of being a traitor were false. When the Serpent Society attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy in an attempt to free Madame Viper and King Cobra, Parker went into an alley and changed into his Spider-Man costume. He helped Cap fight against the Serpent Society briefly, before the ensuing battle caused the road to collapse into the underground tunnels. Out to prove he wasn't a menace, Spider-Man helped Cap fight the Serpent Society, however, Madame Viper and King Cobra escaped. After the battle, Spider-Man was upset to find that Jameson had, once again, made him out to be a menace, with the Daily Bugle front page reading: "Captain America Saves NY from Spider-Man and the Serpent Society". Sometime later, after a battle with Kang the Conqueror lead to the timeline being unraveled and the Avengers disappearing, Iron Man ordered JARVIS to activate the New Avengers protocol- a program that would select a new team of Avengers formed from the allies of the originals, meant to take up the team's role if they were ever killed. While Spider-Man swung throughout the city fighting through enemies from various eras, he met up with Wolverine who saved him from a pack of raptors. Stark's prerecorded message told both of them that they needed to take up the job as New Avengers. While these New Avengers were, at first, helpless to stop Kang, Spider-Man was able to form a plan that allowed him to stop Kang's plan and return the original Avengers to the timeline, saving the world in the process. As a reward for his hard work and dedicated service, the team decided to make Spider-Man an honorary Reserve Member of the Avengers. When Galactus approaches Earth and the Avengers expand their ranks, Spider-Man is on the street team that fights against Terrax along with Captain America, Iron Fist, Quake, and War Machine. | Powers = Seemingly, those of Spider-Man (Peter Parker)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly, those of Spider-Man (Peter Parker)#Abilities | Transportation = | Weapons = Spider-Man's Web-Shooters, Spider-Man's Spider-Signal | Notes = This version of Peter is 17 years old. | Trivia = *Originally, Josh Keaton, who had done the voice of Peter in The Spectacular Spider-Man, had recorded the lines for the character in the series. However, some time before the episode aired, the lines were dubbed over with dialogue recorded by Drake Bell, the voice of Peter in Ultimate Spider-Man. *Peter is a big fan of Captain America, and seems to respect him more than any other hero. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:No Energy Projection Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Parker Family